Pirates of the Caribbean Secrets of Jacklyn Sparrow
by AwesomeSauce1331
Summary: When a girl claims to be Jack Sparrows daughter, how far will she go to prove it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Hector and Jacklyn

All Hector's life, he's been around pirates. His father, Henry Turner, was a pirate. His grandparents, Elizabeth Turner, Will Turner, Bootstrap Bill Turner, and Hector Barbossa, all pirates. His mother, Carina, wasn't a pirate, but she knew the stars better than any pirate. She taught him all she knew about stars. Henry taught him all he knew about boats. Will and Elizabeth taught him about swords and all the myths of the sea. And they all shared with him their own adventures. He was determined that one day he would have a ship and a crew.

And then he met Jacklyn.

Jacklyn was raised on a ship in Spanish waters. Her mother, Angela, always told her the sea was her destiny, that one day she would own a ship. Jackie believed her. She believed in her destiny. Then her mother became deathly ill. She tried to sail the ship herself, but cannon fire soon sunk the Queen Anne's Revenge. Before she escaped, her mother told her the name of her father and where he was rumored to be now. "You will find Jack Sparrow in the Caribbean. Just tell him you're his daughter. If he doesn't believe you, mention me. If he still doesn't believe you, mention rum and the fountain I told you about." And then she died, too weak to carry on any longer.

Jacklyn managed to stow away on a ship heading to the Caribbean, but was found and jumped overboard before reaching the destination. She swam until she washed up on Swan Island, turf of the Pirate King, exhausted and thirsty. Last thing she remembered before passing out was a boy with a sword at his side running toward her.

Hector brought her to his mother. She took care of her, with help from Elizabeth, and they both heard her say a familiar name.

"Jack Sparrow…"

What did a girl Hector's age want with a man like Jack Sparrow?

As far as they knew, Jack was relaxing in Tortuga after a previous adventure that rewarded the crew and Captain of the Black Pearl great treasure. Hector overheard them say this and wondered who the girl he found was. And how did she know Captain Jack Sparrow?

He impatiently waited a week for this strange girl to wake up and regain her strength. She introduced herself as Jacklyn Sparrow. After hearing everything she had to go through just to get to the Caribbean, the adults wondered if Jack even knew he had a daughter at all. It wouldn't be crazy to find out he knew nothing about her at all, knowing Jack.

Hector, however, thought Jacklyn should meet her father, although Jack didn't sound like the fatherly type, in his opinion. He was the only parent Jacklyn had left, though, and they were both fifteen. Not old enough to sail on their own, but old enough to be taught how.

And maybe old enough to sail together.

Hector watched Jackie's recovery and as she was soon able to walk around the island alone, he asked her what she thought.

"We'll need a ship."

"How big a crew?"

"Can you sail?"

"Yes."

"Then we don't need to worry about a crew. How can we get supplies?"

"My grandmother has a huge stock of food in the cellar. We can take some from there."

"Then all we need now is to pick out a ship to comender."

"You mean you want to steal a ship?" Hector looked at Jacklyn in an almost awed way.

"We aren't stealing. The ships belong to your family, therefore they belong to you. But the adults won't just give us a ship, therefore we comender one."

"Wow. When you put it like that, it actually sounds reasonable."

"My mama used to say that I got my way of words from my father. There's only one way to find out."

Elizabeth, who had been listening to their conversations, stopped on her way to stop their planning. All Jacklyn wanted was to meet her father. There was many things she could say about Jack, but the only thing that mattered to Jacklyn was meeting Jack. She walk onto the dock where the two pirates were plotting.

"Oh, hi Grandma!" Hector smiled innocently. Elizabeth always knew he was a lousy liar. It didn't help that he kept fidgeting.

"Hello, ." Jacklyn gave a wave then went back to looking at boats. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw the gleam in her eyes as she looked at the ships. Elizabeth had been noticing similarities between Jacklyn and Jack, like their hair and eyes. But she had only seen this look on one person before.

"Jack."

"What was that Mrs. Turner?"

"You really are Jack's daughter. Hector, tell your Grandfather and parents to meet me in the house."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to." As soon as he left she turned to Jacklyn.

"See that ship with the red lines? You only need two people to operate it and it's all ready to go. Go find Jack Sparrow."

"Thank you Mrs. Turner!"

"Call me Elizabeth, Jacklyn."

"Thank you Elizabeth!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Ok, I realize I spelt Angelica's name wrong last chapter, but you're just going to have to ignore that. Sorry!)

Chapter 2: To Tortuga

"Your sure my grandmother said it was ok to comender this ship?" Hector asked.

"Yes, and it isn't comendering if I was given permission." Jacklyn said as she tightened the sails.

"Alright, so my grandmother gave you the ship. So how do you plan on finding your father? Do you have a picture of him?"

"No, but I do know he's a pirate."

"And that helps how?"

"I've lived with pirates my whole life, Hector. I might never have been to Tortuga, but I know pirates gather there for two reasons." Jackie went to the helm to take the wheel, but Hector followed, unaware she was ending the conversation.

"And those reasons are?" He was met with a glare, but waited for the answer.

"To stock a ship up with crew and supplies and spend your money. Now can you tell me if I'm sailing in the right direction." Hector checked a map, a compass and the stars.

"Yes, we're going the right way. At this speed we should be there by dawn."

"Good, because you can't see stars in the daytime." Jackie took satisfaction in Hector's sigh of disbelief. "Let's just focusing on sailing to Tortuga, Savvy?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do besides making sure your sailing the right way?"

So began there complicated journey where Jackie barked orders at Hector and Hector ran to and thro from the compass to the sails. Shortly before dawn though, they could see the lights of Tortuga, and with it, the promise of an adventure.

"That was exhausting." Hector said as Jackie docked the ship.

"Haven't you ever stayed up all night on a ship?"

"Yes, but I didn't have to do all the sailing myself. I thought we were going to be a team?"

"We are. You know the stars better than me and I have more experience sailing."

"That isn't true! I bet I can sail just as well as you!"

"How many times have you sailed a boat?" Jackie counted on none. However, she was wrong.

"At least ten!" Hector noticed a small flinch in Jackie. "What about you?"

"Well I… believe it or not I…counting this trip, twice."

"Twice?" Hector almost laughed, then thought better of it. Jackie made sure to carry a sword with her wherever she went, even back on Swan Island. "And you had to steer anyway? Why?"

"Well, this might be a shock to you, but pirates teach their children how to fight with swords before they teach them how to read."

"So?" Hector realized this offended her only after she had her sword out.

"She was never taught how to read, mate." A passing pirate said. "Now which ship do you think belongs to Killion Griswald? He owes me money and a crew."

"I'd say the one that has his initials on the flag. Met him once, self obsessed braggart he is." Jackie said as she put her sword away.

"Thanks, love." The pirate said as he climbed aboard the ship. The two didn't look at each other face to face, but Hector stared wide eyed as Jackie led him away from the ships and towards the tavern.

Away from Jack Sparrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jack Sparrow's Surprise

"Steal, me crew, steal me gold, I've been through worse Killion, but steal me rum and- say what are those kids going on about." Jack had stumbled out of the tavern to 'collect' money from Killion Griswald's ship when he spotted two young pirates fighting. He listened to their conversation as he walked by. The girl was obviously a pirate. The boy seemed slightly familiar but Jack just figured he might be from a town he was at recently. He went to the girls defense, probably because she was a pirate, but never looked straight at her. The boy seemed in awe, and why shouldn't he be?

He had just been in the presence of Captain Jack Sparrow!

He left the two alone as he climbed on to the ship. He looked back at them though. The girl seemed to be shaping into an interesting pirate, like himself. But the boy though, he had a long way to go.

Jack figured they must be lovers if she was putting up with a welp like him. He swore never to get into that again and went back to pocketing as much gold as he could before going back to the tavern. He still needed a crew for the Pearl.

"Are you going to tell me why we came in here?" Hector asked Jackie once she managed to get a pint of rum.

"I was thirsty." Jackie muttered softly.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said just trust me."

Just as Hector opened his mouth to say something else, Jack Sparrow came through the door with a man Hector recognized as Joshamee Gibbs, yelling "SO WHO AMONGST YOU SORRY GITS THINK YOU CAN SAIL WITH CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW?"

"I told you!" Jackie said happily. Suddenly there was a silence. Both Jack Sparrow's waited to see what would happen. Jack noticed the girl who helped him find Griswald's ship with a drink that looked like rum.

"Pirate…" he muttered. Then he got an idea. "Join me crew, and I buy the first twenty pirates a drink!" There was a cheer and people ran to join. Jackie and Hector included.

"You sure about this Jackie?"

"Hector, you have a huge family. I have only a father left. You don't know how much this will mean to me." Hector nodded. He did know what it meant to her. If he could meet his Grandfather Hector Barbossa, he would in a heartbeat. The two of them pushed their way to the front.

"Names?"

"Hector Turner."

"Thought you looked familiar lad. And you, love?"

"Jack Sparrow." Jack looked at her in bewilderment.

"Sorry love, but there is only one Jack Sparrow, and that would be me."

"I know. My full name is Jacklyn Sparrow. You knew my mother. Angelica."

"And she named you after me?"

"She named me after my father."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Angelica and I never- well, that's history so…"

"She told me you were drunk."

"I've actually never been that drunk."

"While you were on the Queen Anne's Revenge?"

"I take it she took control of the ship?"

"Before she ended up dying and the ship sank, yes."

"Angelica is dead? My condolences. Look love, why don't we sign you up and then drink a glass of rum in her name?"

"Fine, but you are my father." Jackie dropped a doll that looked just like Jack on the table.

"Where did you find that?"

"My mother had it. She said it was uncursed, so now it's just a doll."

"You really aren't lying to me, are you?"

"Why would I lie about this?" Jack stared up into her eyes. Jackie stared back. They both had the same look and the same eyes. Even the same racing heartbeat.

"So be it then. If you're my daughter then you'll always be welcomed aboard the Black Pearl. Guess I found a first mate too. But if I find out your lying then you'll walk the plank. Got it Jacklyn?"

"Got it. And you can call me Jackie." With some satisfaction she added, "Dad."

Gibbs and Hector both took one Sparrow aside.

"Jack, this girl claims to be your daughter. Are you really going to take this responsibility seriously?"

"Gibbs, the girl's a pirate with no mother and no teacher. It's my duty to help her learn the best way to be a good pirate. Plus, she looks just like me. And the events on that ship are a bit hazy, so it's possible she's telling me the truth."

"Jackie, you met your father, it doesn't mean you have to sail with him. Why don't we go back to Swann Island and you can live there with my family."

"Hector, you can go home if you want to. But I found my father and I won't lose him that easily. Besides, he's my family."

The two Sparrows drank some rum in Angelica's name. Then they all headed to the ship.

"The Black Pearl, love. Fastest ship in the Caribbean."

"Wow. Can I steer it?" Hector laughed at this, only to find Jack staring him down.

"What's so funny boy?"

"Jackie only steered two boats in her lifetime. I just thought-"

"In my experience, your family was good at sailing, Turner. Your Grandfather was in fact a hero. After a pirate, a pain, and other things."

"Grandpa Bootstrap?"

"Wrong Grandfather, boy. I'm talking about Barbossa. Or did your parents never tell you?"

"They don't talk about him."

"Then maybe you'll find this journey a bit more interesting than you planned. Jacklyn, come with me to the helm. Turner, you can start by swabbing the deck." Jacklyn and Jack went to the helm.

"Hector's actually better at sailing a ship then you would think. He would make a good guide."

"No doubt in me mind he would. His mother was a brilliant woman, father just like his own father. But I don't need a guide. I have this." Jack pulled out his compass. "This compass is special. It doesn't point North, but to the thing you want the most."

"So what do you want the most?" Jackie tried to look but Jack just kept moving it.

"Right at this moment?" Jack watch the arrow point from his daughter, who was telling the truth, to a bottle of rum. "Well, a drink seems in order. You don't find out your a father every day." A drink to steady him seemed better. After all, he was now a father! While he drank he told Jackie his plans.

"Well, I heard there was a slave trade that was ran by Killion Griswald himself. We're going to free the slaves, take Griswald's gold if we can, and send Killion himself to Davy Jones locker, a nasty place, trust me on that."

"Mama told me the locker was just a myth."

"It's real, you can bet all the rum here it is. And rum isn't something I normally bet."

"Understandable."

"The locker doesn't exist anymore." Hector said from the steps to the wheel.

"Boy, you got any proof to your claim?"

"My Grandfather. Will Turner. He told me."

"Fine. Then we free the slaves and take the gold. Now back to work, ya spineless welp." Jack heard Jacklyn giggling, and turned to see her quickly turning to look at the sea, a look of pure happiness and peace on her face.

Maybe being a father wouldn't be that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Talk of Two Sparrows

As the Black Pearl sailed towards Killion Griswald's slave ships, Jack was adjusting to the new found joys of being a father. Jacklyn made it much easier by just being herself: a pirate who loved the sea.

"So Jackie," Jack said as he adjusted their course. "What Angelica ever say about me?"

"Not much. Mama never spoke about you except when I threatened to take over another ship to find you."

"Sounds like her. Always so stubborn she was. Don't get me wrong, she's always been an amazing woman, but sometimes-"

"Sometimes she just thought more about what was better for her, even if she was actually wrong." Jack could tell there was hidden anger in her words, even if they were talking about her mother.

"You remind me a lot of me self."

"Funny. Mama used to say that too."

"That you two where a lot alike?"

"That I was a lot like my father. She used to tell me about the fountain of youth. That's how I learned the little I know about you. Oh, and thank you for saving my mother's life. She believes she was cheated out of a father, but I believe any father would have done that for their own child."

"Any good father would. Just look at Turner's Grandfather."

"Which one? I lost track of all the grandfathers he has on that island."

"His mother's father, Hector Barbossa. He was my first mate before a mutiny. I suppose your mother told you of the one legged man?"

"Only that he was a murderer."

"He was a pirate. And a good man. The fact he stole the Pearl twice, lost it once, cursed himself and the crew on board, killed Blackbeard and had an undead monkey for a pet who is still on this ship somewhere, so watch out for him, is besides the point."

"I've been around pirates and occasionally good men my whole life. I wish I met this Barbossa so I could judge for myself."

"Don't worry, there are plenty more pirates to judge. Like the Turner family. What did you think of them?"

"Hector's parents seem alright. Elizabeth was real nice too. She let Hector and I take one of her ships to Tortuga. Bootstrap seemed a little jumpy, but I never did see him much. Men like that have secrets. William hovered around wherever I went as soon as I said I was looking for you. Men like that are paranoid." Jack laughed at his daughters judging. She wasn't completely wrong.

"I don't know what Bootstrap is up to on that island, love, but he was always up to something when he was on this ship. As for Elizabeth and Turner, don't let that murderess fool you with that sunny disposition. She's a killer and she has no regrets."

"Who did she kill?" Jackie asked with wide eyes. Jack found himself wanting to take back what he said, a feeling he only felt in times of trouble, not like now when he could brag about defeating death.

"A story for another time. Now William, you see, almost died at the hands of Davy Jones. I saved his life, but he has every reason to be suspicious. He's what you would call… a family man I believe?"

"And what of Hector's parents? Carina and Henry?"

"Your a curious girl, you know that? I honestly never found anything wrong with them in our journey together. Henry was a little too much like his parents, but his brains didn't fit him well. I suspect he was dropped on his head at birth. Carina has enough brains for both of them though. I suspect Hector inherited her brains and knows how to use a sword at the least?"

"As far as I know, he has the brains, and was taught by generations of pirates, but he lived his life sheltered on an island. He can sail, but I don't know if he expects to be home tomorrow or not." Jack nodded, but he wasn't looking at her. He took out his telescope to see the ship in the distance.

On board was Will, Elizabeth, Carina, and Henry. The flag of the pirate king fluttered in the breeze. They were sailing as fast as the ship would let them to catch up to the Pearl.

"Jacklyn, tell Hector his parents are coming to get him."

"What if he doesn't want to go with them?"

"Then that will be his parents problem, won't it? Please tell him, Jackie?"

"Alright, Dad. But you owe me a bottle of rum. And if Elizabeth sent you to Davy Jones Locker, you could have just said, so that's two bottles of rum. Unless I'm wrong, but I don't think I am."

"What makes you think I be the one to be sent to that locker?" Jackie smiled at him, as though he had just confirmed her logic.

"A pirate wouldn't care if another pirate was sent to the locker, now would he?"

"Your mother teach you that trick?"

"How to confuse a pirate? No. I just used that 'trick' on her all the time. She lied a lot, to me, the crew, everyone." Jackie looked like she was actually going to cry now. Jack had an overwhelming sense to hug her and tell her everything was ok, but if Jackie was anything like him, she'd push him away.

"So three bottles of rum, after ye get Turner." Jackie seemed surprised, but she wiped her eyes and went to get Hector.

Jack called to Gibbs to get four bottles of rum.

"I'll bring them up straight away Captain."

"I only need one up here, Gibbs. Put the other three in Jacklyn's cabin. And while you're at it, prepare Jacklyn a cabin."

"Jack, are you sure she's your daughter?"

"Aye." Gibbs gave Jackie a look, then looked at Jack.

"There's no denying the resemblance."

"There's also no denying the fact two generations of Turner's are catching up to us in a ship." Gibbs looked out over the waters and recognized the ship from when he last visited Swann island.

"So they are. Should I give the orders to stop?"

"And let Griswald get even further away? No. Tell the crew to tighten the sails to half mast. That should slow us down just enough that their ship should catch up."

"Alright captain."

"And don't forget the rum!" Gibbs was already giving orders and doing things for him, but he felt the importance of rum should be known, even if he was saying it to himself.


End file.
